


[Podfic] The Talk

by MistbornHero



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Miles Morales, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Jefferson wants to talk to Miles about this whole Spider-Man thing. It takes a few tries.Written by tuesday
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749193) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> Check out the complete Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:56 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/marvel-the-talk)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xa0nwbgh9rhypaz/Marvel-TheTalk.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ngcBON6eyDtOzd3enVJnRGP1Cs3oUwSi/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _The Talk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749193)
  * **Author:**[tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)



  



End file.
